


The Cold Touch of Submission

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Ending, Battle, Blood and Torture, Post-Battle, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari faces off against Shadow Mitsuru in the pseudo-tartarus tower, but she discovers far too late that she bit off more than she can chew, and is going to pay the consequences dearly for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Touch of Submission

Yukari stood, barely against the wall, sweat dripping down her forehead, a bit of blood oozing over her bruised lip, eyes locked onto her opponent. Looking over at Yukari, her featherman suit has serious damage. Torn in several areas, some others have blood stains and Yukari’s face has a few wounds. Given the state of her chest rising up and down, it’s clear that she’s exhausted, probably at her limits.

Footsteps echoing in front of her, she could only stare at the figure that is Mitsuru Kirijo. Except it’s not

This Mitsuru has yellow eyes, and Yukari already knows what that means…

Mitsuru herself has several wounds as well. Her suit has been torn in a few places, her left eye is slightly swollen and her right cheek has a cut, which is oozing black blood. Unlike Yukari however, she doesn’t seem tired at all. She stares at Yukari in disappointment.

“You’ve gotten weaker” ‘Mitsuru’ said, shaking her head “See? Had you trained with me, followed my orders…you wouldn’t be where you are, groveling in your place and trying to claw pass me to save her” Mitsuru says, pointing to the unconscious form of Fuuka Yamagishi that’s on the other side of the room, tied to a cross “Such incompetence…” Mitsuru said in a tone so venomous, it might as well corroded metal itself “Such a sin you are Yukari. I have to teach you your place.”

Yukari growled, glaring at this…this fake, with all the hatred she could muster and rushes in to fight again, drawing her bow and fires an arrow at Mitsuru, who merely rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the side, avoiding the shot with ease. It gives Yukari times to get close and goes for a side kick assault, which Mitsuru blocks with her free hand and then gets punched by Yukari’s left. The punch draws out blood, apparently breaking a tooth or two. Yukari didn’t stop and uppercuts Mitsuru, kicks Mitsuru in the stomach, pushing her against a pillar and slamming into it, then moves in and tries to go for an upper knee attack

If Mitsuru had not grabbed the knee and flipped Yukari backwards; Yukari manages to land ok, but the distraction cost her as Mitsuru high kicked her chin right into the air. Stunned, Mitsuru swings her rapier forward; striking Yukari’s back multiple times in impressive speed, cutting parts of her suit and leaving some deep wounds, then kicks Yukari’s back. Yukari falls and crashes against a table and chairs, barely managing to stand up, coughing some blood, but still has some fight left in her as she looks up to Mitsuru. Seeing her dashing forward, Yukari quickly gets an idea and Magarudyne’s the chairs, sending them in Mitsuru’s direction.

Mitsuru frowns, summoning reverse Artemisia, she easily shatters the chairs with the Persona’s whip, only to find herself face to face with Yukari’s right foot as it slams into her face and sends her reeling against a pillar, cracking it in several places as Yukari in mid-air, launches several Garudyne spells at Mitsuru, each one dealing massive damage to Mitsuru, cutting her multiple times all over her body, tearing at her suit and flesh, and breaks the pillar that Mitsuru was leaning against, the rubble all falling under her.

Yukari ran out of stamina, falling to her knees and looking worse for the wear, sore all over and in a lot of pain. Looking over the rubble, she could see parts of Mitsuru’s body, pointing that she looks to be limp.

It seems…she won. Yukari called it a victory, sighing to herself, and with the little strength she had left, was able to stand up, and starts to walk to Fuuka to set her free.

_A costly mistake_

Passing by Mitsuru, Mitsuru’s eyes open underneath the rubble, now filled with a cold fury as she stands up, pushing the rubble off her with ease, grabbing her rapier and turns around to see Yukari limping towards Fuuka, when she turns around and hears the rubble moving. Before Yukari could react and counter, Mitsuru summons reverse Artemisia and casts Niflheim on Yukari, freezing her legs.

To say Yukari was stunned said a lot. Feeling her legs frozen, she turns around and sees Mitsuru, and is unable to counterattack in time. Mitsuru came in too fast for her to react. All she felt after that was pain.

Mitsuru slashed and stabbed Yukari repeatedly, tearing at her suit and flesh, leaving wounds everywhere until she was satisfied, then for the finale, Sparta kicks Yukari, sending her crashing against several tables until she crashes against the wall so hard, Yukari spurts blood from her mouth, the ice around her legs shattering to pieces.

Shocked, Yukari looks at the furious Mitsuru closing in. She tries to fight back, but the excruciating pain prevented her from doing anymore. She’s gone beyond her limit. She can’t go anymore.

…She’s lost. She falls limp to her knees, visibly shaking as all she hears are Mitsuru’s footsteps closing in, her shadow peering over hers. She looks up, brown staring at golden yellow.

“Time for your punishment…” Mitsuru hissed, summoning reverse Artemisia, and begins to whip Yukari, over and over again. Each strike got Yukari to scream in pain, Mitsuru taking delight in each scream, each sound Yukari made as more and more bruises appear on Yukari’s partially exposed body, the bruises turning purple to go along with the bloody mess of her suit remains and the wounds themselves.

It doesn’t take long for Yukari to start crying, begging Mitsuru to stop. All Mitsuru did was chuckle, and laugh at the brunette. She cups Yukari’s chin, forcing her to look at her closely “How pitiful, begging for mercy like the lowlife you are…” Mitsuru licks her lips, staring at Yukari like her pet “Grovel Yukari, and learn your place. You never stood a chance. Today, here and now, you will learn that you are beneath me; that you will serve me and no one else. What I command, you will do…no matter what. You will not question my orders, the orders of your superior.”  

Yukari grits her teeth, her stare almost defying Mitsuru’s. Mitsuru frowns at this “How naïve…you could never understand the thought process of the elite. There is no need for lowly worms to have their own will!” she slaps Yukari’s cheeks, leaving a mark on it “You will learn your place…” she growled, ordering Artemisia to continue whipping, and so she did.

All that could be heard in the room was Yukari’s screams of agony, screams that would never end. Little by little, each whip cracked Yukari’s will and resolve. Mitsuru noticed it, the struggle slowly becoming limper, as if Yukari begins to accept her place and embrace it.

It would only take a little more time…before she completely _owns_ Yukari Takeba.


End file.
